Tumblr Prompts
by noidentitytoday
Summary: Writing prompts from my tumblr account: noidentitytoday - Oneshots/drabbles, give me more ideas! Korrasami and other fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Parental Love

Korra x Asami Drabbles/Oneshots

Parental Love

* * *

><p>Prompt: Korra and Asami have a baby, and one or both of them goes into full on loving mom mode.<p>

Disclaimer: _I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe this!" Korra squealed while holding a tiny bundle in her arms. She bounced her arms slightly reveling in the cute sleeping face popping out of the blankets.<p>

Asami stood behind her partner smiling down at the baby. "She's perfect." She turned her head to kiss Korra on the cheek. "You're going to make a great mother."

"So are you." Korra smiled happily at her, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

Neither one of them would have expected the first time they met that they'd be parents of an incredible baby girl. But here they were- happy and in love with their new addition to the family.

"I mean just look at her! She's the cutest most amazing little baby I've ever seen in the history of ever!" Korra gushed.

The baby yawning was enough to make Korra squeal with delight.

Asami loved this side Korra, and she was so glad she'd get to see it every day. It was extremely amusing to see the Avatar fussing over the smallest things now too. Like the other day, they took the baby to Air Temple Island to visit Tenzin and the kids. Korra was so worried that she literally cringed anytime anyone other than herself or Asami held her.

Not to mention Korra bought everything she envisioned her new daughter liking or ever wanting.

"You're so going to spoil her." Asami accused while kissing the baby's forehead.

Korra grinned showing all her teeth like an excited little kid. "Yup!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Fair

Korra x Asami

The Fair

* * *

><p>Prompt: Korra and Asami taking their kid to the fair.<p>

I'm going to assume they had a magical baby. Korra is mom, Asami is momma. ;D

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything._

* * *

><p>"Momma, can I go on that one?!" Little six year old Miko bounced up and down pointing at a large roller-coaster. She took after Korra in the sense that she was fierce and independent, but she inherited Asami's wavy hair and green eyes.<p>

"Uh, I don't think your old enough for that…" Asami said quickly.

Miko immediately turned to Korra with the biggest pouting face either parent had seen. Knowing she would cave if she looked, Korra avoided her daughter's eyes and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Mom? Can I?" Miko asked Korra, her pout still 100% activated.

Korra saw Asami gave her a glare that told her if she gave in it'd mean trouble. "N-N…" She tried but was unable to tell her daughter no.

"Please, please, please, _please_?"

The Avatar's eyes searched around for something to distract Miko. She spotted a stand with cotton candy, candy apples, and other delicious sweets. "Hey let's go over here!"

Korra ran over to the stand and flashed a lopsided grin at her daughter. "Order anything you want!"

"Wait Kor-"

"Yay! I'll take one of everything mister chef!" Miko beamed right at the exact moment Asami was about to protest.

Asami glared at Korra, mouthing the words, 'You're dead.' It sending a shiver of fear down Korra's spine.

Korra swore the chef's eyes turned to yuan bills, she grumbled and paid him all the money she had in her wallet. After they left the stand with their hands slam full of junk food, they found an empty table to sit at.

Within a few minutes all three of them ate as much as they possible could but still didn't finish everything off.

"Alllllllright! I'm going to ride all the rides now and you gotta deal with it!" Miko yelled as her sugar rush kicked it. She pumped her fist into the air and struck a pose.

Both Asami and Korra's eye twitched. They exchanged exasperated glances and shared the same thought, '_This is going to be a long day.´_


	3. Chapter 3: Ticklish

**Korrasami Drabble- Ticklish**

**Prompt: ****Imagine Muse B of your OTP being very, very ticklish. Muse A takes advantage of this every time Muse B tries to misbehave.**

**Thanks to those who have fav'd and followed these drabbles! Drop a review if you're feelin' like it. :D**

* * *

><p>It was Korra's turn to do the laundry and Asami, with a scowl of annoyance, couldn't get the other woman to do them. She'd tried everything from bribery to begging, but the sleeping form of her girlfriend wouldn't budge in bed. "Five more minutes…" The Avatar tried each time Asami asked.<p>

"It's been an hour!" Asami huffed, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Korra didn't seem to care that it was already afternoon or that neither of them had clean clothes.

"I can be just as stubborn, Korra."

"Mmgfh." Korra grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head and ears to tune Asami out.

Asami, on the other hand, sat on the side of the bed in the small space between Korra's knees and chest, with her legs and arms crossed. At first she just stared at her "sleeping" girlfriend but then she proceeded to shake her shoulder nonstop.

Still, Korra didn't budge, instead she rolled her body away from Asami's pestering.

There was a last resort Asami could think of, it wasn't ethical by any means, but it was her only option. "Don't make me do this Korra." She warned, but it didn't seem to get through the pillow over her girlfriend's head.

Asami pounced on Korra, her hands and fingers danced all along the Avatar's sides. Korra shot up and attempted to push Asami away. "BAHAH A-ASAMI ST-STOP! NO, NO, WAIT!" She protested with all her lung power. She couldn't even compose herself enough to blast a little air at Asami to stop her.

It was useless, Asami wasn't going to relent, and she even tickled her harder. Soon Korra couldn't even form words, her mouth just hung open in silent laughter. She gripped her sides trying to hide them from the movement of Asami's fingers, but nothing worked.

"Will you do the laundry now?" Asami smirked, she quite enjoyed her girlfriend while she squirmed around beneath her fingers.

It took a second before Korra could even answer, "YES!" She shouted.

Asami smiled triumphantly, she stopped her fingers, and gave Korra a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks baby."

Korra sighed and scowled. "You're evil."


	4. Chapter 4: Flawless Hair

**This one isn't a prompt but done for Korra Appreciation Week! Korrasami pairing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

**Flawless Hair**

* * *

><p>Korra noticed it for a while now. Every time she did, she felt a pang of jealousy mixed in with appreciation. Asami had <em>flawless <em>hair. It was soft, silky, shiny, and there was never a hair out of place. Even when she tossed and turned on the pillow in the middle of the night she'd wake up and it would still be perfect.

One day the jealousy consumed Korra, and in a weak moment she found herself using her girlfriend's hair products. Her attempt at learning Asami's secret had gone in vain, though. That day her hair became really flat and stiff.

"Why are you staring?" Asami asked suddenly bringing Korra out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, uh, it's nothing." She smiled nervously.

Asami raised a suspicion eyebrow and took a bite out of her sandwich, "Are you sure?"

Today they were eating lunch together at Asami's office.

Korra sighed. If she wanted to know the flawless hair secret, she'd just have to ask, "_How _is your hair so _perfect _all the time?" She blurted out before stuffing her mouth full of food.

She blushed in embarrassment when Asami burst out laughing.

"Is that why you've been giving me weird looks lately?" Asami suppressed her laughter into giggles.

"What? I haven't been giving you weird looks…" Korra crossed her arms childishly in a pout, "Just forget it."

Asami placed her hand gently on Korra's arm, "Hey its fine, there isn't a 'trick' or anything to it. It just takes practice and a lot of time."

Korra glanced at her skeptically.

"Korra," Asami ran her fingers through Korra's short hair, "I _love _your hair. Why do you want to change it?"

"Wait, you love it? I mean yours is so flawless and mine is just… not."

Asami kissed Korra on the lips tenderly, "I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Korra smiled brightly and kissed Asami back, "Thanks, 'Sami."


End file.
